In rolling bearings of the roller type, the revolving bodies, generally consisting of cylindrical rollers, are laterally held in axial direction and towards opposite frontal ends of the inner and outer rings of the bearing, by respective shoulders obtained by mechanical machining directly on the radially inner and radially outer surfaces of the rings, on which the rollers roll in use.
Therefore, according to this solution, the lateral axial holding shoulders of the rollers form an integral part of the rolling tracks of the rollers.
This solution has the drawback of requiring high-precision mechanical machining with narrow tolerances, which are therefore very costly, in order to obtain the shoulders.
Furthermore, the rollers touch the shoulders because of possible axial movements of the rollers themselves, thus producing a relatively high increase of the friction between rollers and rings, with a consequent undesired heating of the bearing and undesired energy losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,588 does not completely solve these problems.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a rolling bearing of the roller type, which is simple and cost-effective to be constructed while ensuring a perfect lateral guiding of the rollers and which simultaneously has lower friction levels than those of the roller bearings currently in use.